Confused?
by Wings of an Angel 7445
Summary: So here's how it is: Shadow fancies Silver, who fancies Sonic, who fancies Knuckles, who fancies Espio, who fancies Manic, who fancies Shadow! Confused? They are! WARNING-YAOI!
1. You love WHO?

Me: Hiah guys!!! The reason I haven't been workin' on my other story-_Beyond the Meaning of Pain-_ is because I've been workin' on this one! It has more of a humorous approach, but is still a yaoi! There is also a new couple, that I'm sure you may never have heard of before, unless you've imagined it!!

Silver: You are SICK!!

Me:...umm...okkkkk.... the disclaimer: I do not (yet mwahahaha*eyes twitch*) own any of the characters, except for any oc's. The character's I don't own belong to Sega/Sonic Team (c)

P.S. The characters might act a bit oc, but I can't help that!

Confused?

'I've finally got him right where I want him!' Shadow thought to himself happily, as he looked at the ivory hedgehog hungrily. Said hedeghog was currently (trying) to hide a large heart-shaped box of chocolates behind his back, and grinning happily.

His hand was partly covering the neatly written name card on the front, and the only letter Shadow could make out was an 'S'.( a/n: They say I jump to conclusions!) Shadow grinned in-spite of himself, thinking about how long he'd waited for Silver to realise that he loved him, and now he finally knew!

' Sonic!' cried Silver suddenly, startling Shadow and the cobalt hegdie, who had been making his way nice and slowly (a/n: OMG! I got Sonic to walk!) down the front path to his house, ' I got these for you!' Sonic looked at Silver, suprise written all over his face.

' Oh...umm...thanks?' murmered Sonic, looking at Silver uncomfotably.

Silver seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Sonic didn't seem 'thrilled' over his gift as he had hoped he would be, and neither the blue or white hedgie had noticed Shadow in the nearby bush, gasping and clutching his hand to his chest muttering something about suicide.( a/n: I KNOW Shads isn't emo!)

'Umm, Sonic?' asked Silver nervously, now noticing that the reaction towards his gift wasn't the one he'd been expecting.

' Yeah, Silv?' Sonic muttered.

'Do you like your gift?' he asked, hoping that he was keeping the anxiousness out of his voice.

'Well, yeah, but...' the blue hedgehog didn't know what to say, he just looked at the younger hedgehog hopelessly, 'I'm...I'm sorry Silver but I can't except these. I just don't like you in that sort of way.' he replied, in answer to Silver's question.

He couldn't look the young hedgie in the eyes, and his cheeks were bright red from embarrassment.

'Oh...alright. I guess I'll see you around?' Silver said sadly, and without waiting for an answer he turned around, and using his psychokineses, flew off.

'I'll get him soon!' thought all three hedgehog's at once.

'Knuckles is mine!' Sonic thought to himself before sighing and walking into his house.

'Sonic, you will learn to love me!' Silver thought to himself, before speeding off to...wherever the hell he's headed. ( a/n: even I have no idea!)

'Silver, why don't you see that I love you?' Shadow thought, while lifting out a purple chaos emerald from _somewhere_ in hiss quills and dissapearing in a flash of blinding light.

Me: wow! Next chappie we'll see who Knuckles fancies!! *fangirl squeal* I'm so excited!

Silver: I really HATE you!!

Me: *big puppy dog eyes* you don't _really_ mean that do you?

Silver:...*sigh*...no!

Me: Yay!!! I'll upload _Beyond the Meaning of Pain_ soon! Sorry about the delay!!


	2. Spying

Me: Second chappie and...new couples!!!

Silver: Bitch! You know that I fany S-

Me: Go on! *grins evily*

Silver: Umm...I left the oven on! *runs out the room*

Me: But your oven's my oven! *chases after him*

Shadow: *chaos contols into my room* Oh, no!!! Not again!! Gotta leave before-

Me: *walking in the room* Shadow-Kun!!!! Hi!!!

Shadow: NOOOO!!!!

Confused?

Chapter 2

Knuckles grinned at the purple chamaelon, like a retard on sugar rush.

'Yeah!' he said, agreeing with everything Espio was saying, even though he had no idea what half of it was. Espio raised an eyebrow (a/n: Does he have an eyebrow? Oh well!)

'So you think you're metally retarded too?' he questioned in that quiet, deep, sexy voice of his. Knuckles just nodded.

'Yep!' Espio gave the echidna a look, that clearly said, therapy needed. He sighed, getting out of his meditating pose, then stretched out his stiff muscles. Knuckles eyed him, taking in every detail.

'Sooo hot!' he thought to himself. While at the same time, Espio was thinking the exact same thing, but he wasn't looking at Knuckles, no.

He was looking at a green hedgie, known as Manic, who was sitting by a river, looking at, clearly deep in thought.

'Gotta go Knux!' Espio said happily, and without waiting for an answer ran off towards Manic. Knuckles was clearly upset, and was just about to follow when he heard a voice behind him,

'Yo Knuxter!'

'Sonic,' he growled to himself.

Meanwhile Espio was currently in camouflage mode, watching Manic from a nearby tree. Manic sighed, and rolled onto his back, crossing his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes, his brow furrowed.

Espio frowned. Something was obviously bothering Manic, but Espio couldn't do anything, unless he found out what it was.

Suddenly Manics eyes snapped open...and stared right up into the tree, where Espio was currently sitting. Espio did nothing but stare into Manics blue eyes.

The thought that they were the same colour as Sonics fur had never occured to him before, but now he thought it, randomly.

'Espio,' muttered Manic, 'could you kindly explain why you're spying on me. And in a tree?' Espio had an expression on his face, that may have looked something like this

O.o

or this

O_O

Espio jumped out of the tree, landing with barely a sound, uncamouflaging as soon as he hit.

'How did you-,' Espio was cut off by Manic.

'Know it was you?' Manic finished for Espio, 'I have certain skills. And growing up on the streets certainly strengthens your senses. And, dude, do you need a bath!' Manic burst out laughing.

Espio glared at him, but couldn't find it in himself to insult _his_ emerald, and after some thought, turned and jumped into the river.

He looked up at Manic, who was making that funny, fish-out-of-water face. He grinned to himself.

'Dude!' called Manic, 'I didn't mean it!' Espio just grinned at him, then frowned as something black careered into Manic, knocking him into the water with a yelp.

'Bastard!' spat Manic, his wild green quills falling over his eyes. He shook his head roughly, ready to shout out more cuss words, when he noticed who it was that had knocked him into the water, he froze.

'Sh-Shadow,' he stuttered, picking himself out of the river, the water droplets making his quills glisten in the setting sun, there-fore, making Espio stare.

'Manic,' Shadow said, being direct, as usual, 'have you seen Silvy anywhere?'

Manic and Espio both stared at Shadow.

'Silvy?' They both asked in unision.

'I mean...Silver!' growled Shadow.

Manic shook his head. Shadow sighed, and then dissapeared again...right as Silver hovered down in front of the hedeghog and chamaelon.

'Seen Sonikku?' Manic and Espio both shook their heads. It was not uncommon for Silver to give them cute, but annoying pet names. Then their was a cry of _Sonic!_ from the top of the hill, where Espio had just come from.

Silver grinned and ran off. Espio looked at Manic, but Manic was running of in the direction Shadow had just gone.

Me: Yay! :3 !!! Now we know who they all fancy!!!

SIlver: Get this fucker off of me!!!

Me: What do you- *turns around and gasps* I forgot my video camera! *bursts into tears, as I watch Shadow lick Silvers...lips!*


End file.
